


Onsen

by songkim2020



Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: A much deserved SongKim vacation after their Japanese Tour
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738900
Kudos: 11





	Onsen

The long trip to the scenic rural town had taken the lovers a few hours from Tokyo. Throughout their journey, Jinwoo had stayed up and kept watch as Mino slept soundly on his shoulder.

They arrived at the _ryokan_ well into the night, weary and hungry. The villa they found had cost them an arm and a leg but promised their very own _onsen_ , a nice view of the mountains, and some much deserved privacy. Their host, a sweet-looking Japanese grandmother, noticed the sleep deprived _Imjado_ prince and instructed him to proceed to their villa to rest while his tattooed, pierced and oddly dressed companion took care of checking them in. 

"Thank you Song- _san_ " she said politely with a bow. "Your [apron](http://twitter.com/junghwanisbabie/status/1251958205200171009) is very pretty just like your wife" she added with a gentle smile.

Mino paused and gave the kimono-clad woman a confused look.

"My wife?" he asked.

"Aaah" he immediately followed.

"Thank you" he responded with a bow, not bothering to correct the old lady.

 _Another victim of Jinwoo's pretty face_ , he thought to himself, grinning with [pride](https://twitter.com/SherryNiss/status/966631268598267904). This was obviously not the first nor would it probably be the last time someone had [mistaken ](https://www.sbs.com.au/popasia/blog/2018/02/12/winners-mino-photographed-girlfriend)his lover for a woman. His hyung would probably kill him for not correcting the _obaasan_ but the rapper liked the idea of being mistaken for a married couple and thought it was worth his hyung's wrath when he found out about the mix-up later on.

\--

When he entered the tatami-floored room, his lover was already sprawled on the futon still wearing the same set of clothes.

"Babe?" 

"Yeah?" Jinwoo mumbled.

"Let's take a bath first"

"Too sleepy" he grumbled.

Mino grinned and walked across the room towards his hyung. The rapper knelt by his lover's side and began to undress him. As he did so, Jinwoo cracked one sleepy eye open and said "What are you doing you per*vert?"

"I'm going to give you a bath before we go to bed" Mino replied. Satisfied with the younger man's response, Jinwoo closed again his eyes and allowed his lover to continue without much resistance. When the rapper had stripped both of them of their clothes, he lifted the smaller man and carried him in his arms like a newly wed bride before walking towards their private bath.

The rapper gave an approving nod as he entered the private _onsen_ made entirely of _hinoki_ wood. _Definitely worth what we paid for_ , he thought. The wooden tub was big enough for two and stood beside a huge open window with a beautiful night view of the mountains, reminding them that they were certainly far from the bustling city.

The rapper sat Jinwoo on the small wooden bench beside the tub and did his best to give them both a quick hot shower as his spoiled little pet refused to lift a finger. When he had finished, he gazed at Jinwoo's face and grinned. The _mojiri_ gave the older man a light kiss on the cheek which earned him a smile from his sleepy partner. There were days he wanted rough and kin*ky s*ex but there were also lazy days like these when he wanted nothing more but to cuddle, stay in bed the whole day, and make slow love with the man in front of him.

They both settled in the bath in their default positions - Jinwoo's head automatically on Mino's shoulder and their [hands ](https://twitter.com/iamchie019/status/1254262862198890496)always clasped on the rapper's [thigh](https://twitter.com/songkimislove/status/1096276653846614016). The older of the two whispered a soft thank you as the _mojiri_ settled inand dropped his head back on the wooden ledge. He closed his eyes as the hot water removed all the tension and pressure from the past weeks.

\--

After a few minutes, Mino felt the the water move around him as his lover began to shift positions. He lifted his head up just in time to see his tiny _hyung_ straddle his lap. Their faces now a few inches apart. They grinned and stared lazily at each other. Jinwoo leaning in to his touch as the rapper's hand slowly caressed every inch of the older man's face. Jinwoo returned the favor with a peck on each of Mino's temples. 

The middle of his forehead.

On his closed eye lids.

The tip of Mino's button nose.

The edge of his mouth.

And finally his parted lips. 

Their kisses were soft and gentle with pauses in between, allowing both men to gaze at one another before their lips touched again.

"Babe" Mino whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm?"

" _Saranghae_ "

" _Jinjja_?" his _hyung_ teased, earning him Mino's [trademark](https://twitter.com/SherryNiss/status/1049191568064700416) [whipped ](https://twitter.com/kjw_heyday/status/1242361147396730881)grin.

After a few more kisses, the rapper began to languidly lic*k his lover's lips. Jinwoo closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of his partner's tongue tracing his open mouth. And when Mino had his fill, Jinwoo leaned in to fully take the rapper's mouth, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck as he did so.

A soft mo*an escaped his lips as Mino's tongue met his. Mino, tu*rned on by his hyung's arou*sed voice, gripped Jinwoo's waist tighter and pulled the smaller man closer causing their hard ons to rub against one another.

His hyung gasped in surprise. Sleep now completely forgotten. Jinwoo stared with lu*st-filled eyes at his lover. The wet hair, the tint of red on his cheeks from the heat, and his glistening face making him even sexier.

"Let's get out of here" Mino whispered.


End file.
